herofandomcom-20200223-history
Robin (Arkhamverse)
'''Robin (Tim Drake) '''is an ally/partner to Batman and appears both in ''Batman: Arkham City ''and ''Batman: Arkham Origins. ''He becomes playable in Arkham City if downloaded or in Harley Quinn's Revenge and in Arkham Origin's Multiplayer. History Past Tim Drake saw the performance in which Dick Grayson's family was murdered, which was the first time he met Robin. Eventually, Drake put the pieces together, finally realizing that Batman was Bruce Wayne and Robin was Dick Grayson. After Jason Todd's death (the second Robin), Tim contacted Dick and informed him of Batman's requirement to have a Robin to keep his sanity. After Nightwing and Batman was captured by Two-Face, Tim donned the Robin suit to save the duo. After that, Bruce required Tim to go through training prior to become the new Robin. After months, Tim finally became the third Boy Wonder. Arkham City During the events of Arkham City, after Batman planted a tracking device on one of the League of Assassins members and being outnumbered by them, Robin shows up to save him, hitting the assassins with his staff. Batman orders Robin to return to Gotham City where he must get his blood sample to a Hospital. His also heard through Batman's earpiece later, explaining that they are at least 30 people suffering from the effects of Batman's and Joker's poisoned blood, putting all of Gotham in danger of exposure to the toxin. Harley Quinn's Revenge Robin returns to Arkham City, 2 weeks since Joker's death, when Oracle summons him after the mysterious disappearance of Batman since re-entering the site to apprehend Harley Quinn who has managed to gain control of the Sionis Industries Steel Mill. Inside Robin finds Batman's utility belt and a recording that shows Batman being captured by Quinn and taken to a section of the shipyard where she built a shrine to Joker. Robin finds Batman imprisoned in a booby-trapped cage that requires a TYGER keycard to access it. Robin finds Harley at the shipyard loading bay with a group of Police Officers taken hostage. After saving the hostages and subduing Quinn, Robin frees Batman who tells him to go free the remaining officers while Batman goes to stop Quinn's Bombs. Unfortunately, Batman was uncapable of deactivating one bomb and barely escapes with Quinn alive. Afterwards, Harley attempts to kill Batman with a Knife from behind but this is prevented when Robin stops her by throwing his Shuriken at her, knocking her out. Batman then inquires about the conditions of the hostage officers. Robin reveals he managed to save them from the explosion. As Batman leaves, Commissioner James Gordon asks Robin if he'll be okay which Robin replies, saying he'll be fine. Challenge Maps A bonus combat and predator as well as one campaign is unlocked with Robin involving Black Mask. In the Campaign, Robin or another character will have the objectives of chasing down Black Mask as well as take down his thugs alongside Mr. Hammer aboard a train. Gadgets *Bo Staff: A powerful staff and Robin's main weapon. He fights opponents with it and uses it in combat, with many techniques and moves with it. *Grapnel Gun: A much more stronger grapple gun. *Shuriken: Robin's version of the Batarang. A throwable projectile used to cut things down and knock down enemies. *Remote Control Shuriken: A remotely controllable Shuriken. *Explosive Gel: An Explosive Gel which can spray detonatable gel. Used to knock or take down enemies and blown down weak walls, floors and ceilings. *Snap Flash: A stealthy bomb which can be planted on enemies and detonated to knock them down. *Smoke Pellets: Small capsules which can release smoke, temporarily blinding them. *Zip-Kick: Robin's Batclaw capable of throwing Robin towards an enemy, kicking them to knock them down. Quotes *"I can take her." *"Really? That's not what it looked like from where I was standing." *"He was worried about you." *"Whose blood is it? Oh...it's yours, isn't it? I'll get it to the Hospitals and come back. You need my help here." *"You think? If Strange really knows who you are, what happens if he tells everyone? How will you..." *"If you need me, you know where I am." *"I'm in. Any news, Barb?" *"Harley Quinn's preparing for some kind of siege, what she's planning?" *"Don't worry, Barb. It's me, remember?" *"Barb, I've found the missing cops. Quinn's got 'em." *"What's she planning..." *"I'll be fine." *"Ever heard of thank you?" *"So, miss me?" *"They're safe." *"Yeah, sure...of course he is." Category:Sidekick Category:Batman Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Gadgeteers Category:Staff Wielders Category:Life Saver Category:Heroes who imprisoned the villains Category:Lawful Good Category:Normal Badass